Ever After
by shanejayell
Summary: Eve and Lilith plot to make their mutual love happy... Various Crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

The great library was nearly infinite in size, the rows of books stretching off into the distance and all of them needing to be organized. At one time it had been managed by Lilith and Eve together, then by Lilith all alone, and now the two had returned, the great quest over once more... Or at least it was over for now.

Lilith finished sorting another shelf of books and sighed softly, the busty blonde climbing down from the ladder carefully. The eyeball hat blinked again, looking much like something that would be worn by a witch, and similarly echoed by her clothes which resembled the product of a earlier age. She was gorgeous, but oddly so, almost as if she wasn't quite... normal.

"It wouldn't hurt to take one look," Lilith murmured to herself as she looked around her warily before walking over to a certain set of shelves. She drew down the book and carefully opened it, light shimmering as she gazed into another world...

Hazuki had slipped away from her classes again, the tall black haired young woman sitting on the roof of her school. She gazed off into the distance with a expression of painful longing on her beautiful face, then reached into her pocket. Flipping open her phone she gazed at the display, where once a image had been, then finally murmured to herself sadly, "Hatsumi."

Lilith gently closed the book, feeling a deep ache of regret. When she and Hazuki had set off across the worlds together Lilith had known about Hatsumi, understanding that she was an aspect of Eve. Once Eve had left Hazuki's world they couldn't be reunited the way they had once been, and in the end things had ended in tragedy.

"How is she?" the gentle voice echoed in Lilith's mind and she jumped up in surprise. Eve gazed down at the book with a expression as nearly as melancholy as Hazuki's had been, then the slim blonde looked up at Lilith with concern. Like in all her human incarnations Eve was mute, but at least in this place she could communicate with her thoughts.

"Lilith was not checking up on her," she quickly said with a blush of embarrassment, "I was just... curious, that's all."

"Of course," Eve smiled at her gently.

Lilith ran a hand caressingly over the cover as she said softly, "Hazuki still looks for your picture... she won't forget."

Eve closed her vivid eyes a moment, her expression touched by a deep pain. In her last human incarnation she had lived as Hatsumi, the adopted sister of Hazuki, and a love both fierce and powerful had grown up between them. Not the love of siblings or family members, but a romantic love that verged on the passionate. Love letters were sent secretly, each sister unaware of the intensity of the other's feelings until it was too late.

"I'm sorry," Lilith said to her quietly, feeling just a bit surprised to realize that she really meant it. She had joined in Hazuki's quest to find Eve more seeking a kind of revenge against Eve for leaving her stuck running the library all alone, but traveling along with Hazuki had changed her a little. Even Lilith had to see the love that had existed between the two women, no matter what temptations were thrown Hazuki's way.

And there were a lot of temptations.

Traveling across the worlds Hazuki and Lilith had many adventures in their quest to find Eve, and many lovely companions who were draw to Hazuki. On their first adventure there had been the lovely spy, then later a barbarian sacrifice, the Princess Fuji and many others... and all of them were far too clingy to Hazuki for Lilith's comfort.

"I wish she could be happy," Eve almost looked like she wanted to cry.

"Hazuki is so stubborn," Lilith remembered that trait fondly, "she never gives up, even if it would be good for her."

"I know," Eve agreed softly.

Lilith turned away with a sigh, knowing that there was work to do. "Let's get back to work," she said reluctantly.

Eve's voice was intense as she asked, "If you could make Hazuki happy, would you?"

Lilith blinked in surprise as she looked back at Eve to see if she was joking. The slim blonde looked deadly serious, her eyes touched by a hint of pain, but her smile was hopeful, somehow. "Yes," Lilith answered, wondering where Eve was going with this.

Eve hesitated a moment then asked, "Do you love her?"

"What!" Lilith screeched, "I do not..." The look that Eve gave Lilith made her trail off just a bit uncomfortably. In all honesty Lilith had developed a certain... affection for Hazuki, but she wasn't sure she'd call it love.

"What about when Quill approached Hazuki?" Eve reminded her.

Lilith scowled at that annoying memory. The buxom young savage girl had latched on to Hazuki like a puppy soon after they arrived in that world, much to Lilith's annoyance. Even worse, after Hazuki had saved Quill from a savage god she had been prepared to offer her all to the lady warrior, until Lilith had intervened.

"You wouldn't have been so jealous," Eve pointed out gently, "if you didn't care for her." A faint smile, "I especially liked it when you decided to be the sacrifice."

Lilith actually blushed faintly at that reminder. After Hazuki had killed off the savage's god the villagers had decided to make Hazuki their new god, planning to sacrifice Quill to her. Refusing to allow her that pleasure Lilith stepped in, carrying through the ritual until leaping into Hazuki's arms and purring for her to eat her.

"How do you know about all this?" Lilith asked after a moment.

"I was watching," Eve shrugged slightly as she explained, "even where I was, I wanted to know that Hazuki was all right."

Lilith thought about saying something scathing about peeping toms, then she thought about her own spying on Hazuki recently. 'No, I'm not in a position to throw stones,' she admitted. Getting back on topic she asked, "How can I make her happy?"

Eve looked into the distance, her expression remote. "Certain things are written," she out a special emphasis on the word written, "such as my being reborn in Hazuki's work and becoming her daughter. They are destined, unchangeable."

"I know all that," Lilith started impatiently only to be cut off.

"But whatever else happens to Hazuki is still unwritten," Eve said to her softly, "such as who is with her..."

"You mean... me?" Lilith felt a small smile tease her lips.

Eve nodded, her own faint smile returning. "Hazuki was fond of you, even after your quest ended. We just have to build on that emotion," she explained.

"But how do I win Hazuki over?" Lilith asked softly.

"I have an idea," Eve purred then began to explain.

0o0o0o0o0o0 

Hazuki strode away from her classes, feeling a flash of guilt as she went up to the roof once again. Her long black hair flowed in the breeze, her skirt swirling, and she looked out into the distance irritably. All day she had felt an odd foreboding, almost as if a storm were rumbling off on the horizon. Reflexedly she drew her phone out, flipping it open then she froze in surprise.

Hatsumi's image was back.

"Ahhh!" with a cry and a flash of light the figure appeared from thin air, plummeting at Hazuki from above.

Without thinking about it Hazuki ran forward to catch her but it threw her off balance, both of them falling to the roof in a tangle of limbs. "Lilith?" she blinked as she instantly recognized her, "what's going on?"

"She's gone!" Lilith blurted out.

"Who?" Hazuki demanded though she thought she knew the answer. Her heart began to beat faster as she looked into Lilith's eyes, feeling acutely aware of how close together they were sprawled on the rooftop.

"Eve," Lilith scowled cutely as she explained, "I don't know if she just got bored again or if she was taken away, but she's gone!" Kneeling beside her she grasped Hazuki's hands, looking intently into her eyes as she said, "You have to help me find her."

Hazuki barely hesitated, meeting Lilith's eyes for a moment. "All right," she felt a strange excitement as she got to her feet, reaching out to gently help Lilith to get up too. "Do you have my sword?" she asked.

Lilith patted her pockets first, frowning cutely, then untied the front of her shirt, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. Hazuki looked away, blushing, only gazing back as Lilith exclaimed, "Ah ha!" Holding the little knife Lilith focused her will, a blue light shining around it.. then it was transformed into a samurai's blade.

"Thank you," Hazuki took the sword, hefting it comfortably. "Do you know where she went?" Hazuki asked confidently.

"Not entirely," Lilith conceded, "but I'm sure I can pick up the trail soon." She offered her hand, smiling faintly, "Shall we go?"

Hazuki took it, smiling back as she took the other woman's hand. "Lets," she agreed, the two disappearing once again across the worlds.

Observing them in another world Eve closed the book, slipping it away smoothly. Lilith was giving her a day's head start, and with that kind of lead she felt confident she could keep them chasing after her for weeks, maybe more. That time would give the spark of attraction that existed between Hazuki and Lilith a chance to grow, eventually becoming love.

As Eve disappeared she smiled faintly with amusement as she thought, 'Lilith and Hazuki will make very good co-mothers.'

End

Notes: I used information printed in Newtype USA Vol 3 #1 for reference, but any mistakes are my own. I liked this series, but was terribly disappointed by the ending... This basic idea has been sitting around for awhile, originally sparked by comments on the shoujoai discussion boards, but I decided to write it up now.


	2. Hellsing: One

Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

Part Two

"Now where are we?" Hazuki asked as they looked around them, both a bit disoriented after traveling to another world. The black haired young woman held her katana at her side, her eyes sweeping their surroundings warily. Together they had embarked on another quest to find Eve, and this time it seemed their journey was even stranger.

"I'm not sure," Lilith admitted as the bosomy blonde adjusted her costume, the odd eyeball hat she wore gazing about curiously. This was the sixth world they had traveled to together, both facing jeopardy as they quested for traces of Eve.

There was an ominous sense of doom around the place, an oppressive feeling surrounding them, pressing down like a deathly chill. The city they had landed in looked like it had been through a brutal war, all the buildings as far as the eye could see shattered and broken and the streets deserted of people or any sign of life. Off in the distance a low moaning sound could be heard, something like the howls of the dead.

From around a corner they came, shambling forward, eyes empty of reason as the gray faced men charged forward at them. Their clothes were rags over bodies that seemed to be rotting away, their teeth still gleaming amid all the decay.

"Behind me," Hazuki ordered Lilith as she drew her blade, swinging to cut through the rotting undead with ridiculous ease, the shining blade sending them screaming away.

"Vampires," Lilith blurted.

"I thought they were a myth," Hazuki answered as she cut another of the shambling horde, being careful to stay clear of their grip.

"In most books they are," Lilith said as she popped open her blouse, rummaging about past the swell of her breasts, "but in this one they're real."

"What are you...?" Hazuki asked, blushing faintly.

"Ah ha," Lilith pulled a small box of matches out. Lighting a match she held it above her head... where it exploded into pure sunlight, sending the undead scrambling backward.

Then a gun roared out, and the running vampires were swiftly cut down by twin weapons, cannons reducing the surviving numbers to ash and ruin. "There's someone else out there," Hazuki kept her sword drawn at her side.

The two emerged from the shadows, walking forward calmly. The blonde haired young woman was dressed in a military style uniform while her companion wore a stylish red suit, the cloth hugging her shapely form. Both had the most eerie looking eyes, the color of blood.

"My name is Seres Victoria," the little blonde said.

The woman in red pushed her circular hat up, revealing pure white hair tied back by a leather band beneath it, "And I'm Integra Hellsing. What are you doing in London? Don't you know it's controlled by the vampires?"

"Aren't you vampires?" Lilith asked pointedly.

"Not by our choice," Integra bit out the words with obvious resentment, "and we do not feed on.. living humans."

"We're here looking for a lost friend," Hazuki said, holding her weapon at the ready, "we don't want trouble."

"Though we always seem to find it," Lilith muttered.

"Hush," Hazuki fought a slight smile.

"If your friend was in London when Lord Alucard took over, they're dead, wish they were dead or turned into his ghouls," Seres said quietly, "now leave here for your own safety. If you can get out of town before Alucard realizes his ghouls were destroyed you might make it."

"No," Lilith shook her head, "we know she's somewhere nearby here.

"Fool," Seres drew her pistol...

...when Hazuki struck like the wind, her silvery sword cleaving the weapon in half and sending the pieces clattering to the broken cement beneath their feet. "Don't try to threaten Lilith," she said to her flatly, "or answer to me."

Integra reached out to stop Seres from moving on both woman as she studied them thoughtfully. "There's a place we're gathering to fight," she said calmly, "your friend might be there. Follow if you choose."

With that they turned and strode off. "That was my favorite pistol, why did you stop me?" Seres complained softly.

Integra checked to see if the two were following as she said, "There's something unusual about them... they could be useful."

"Thank you," Lilith said to Hazuki softly as they fell into step behind Seres and Integra, keeping a wary eye out for more of the undead.

"You're welcome," Hazuki answered quietly. She looked up, gazing across the city at the broken clocktower that loomed against the cloudless sky, "That looks like photos of Big Ben, but I can barely believe we're in London..."

"I've never been there," Lilith admitted, "but it's possible."

Moving a bit closer to Integra and Seres she tentatively asked the two of them, "How could this have happened?"

"Because of my failure," Integra said flatly.

"Lady Hellsing, it wasn't..." Seres started.

"I trusted Alucard," Integra cut her off, "even knowing what he once was. When the Nazi's attacked London I chose to let him turn our fallen to ghouls, to aid in the defense, as well as to stop those damn Catholics."

"What happened then?" Lilith asked eagerly, sounding almost like a little girl listening to an exciting story.

"Alucard succeeded in defeating the leader of the Nazi's and then consumed his essence," Seres revealed grimly, "and in the process broke free of the mystical bonds that had held him under Hellsing's control. He turned the army of ghouls on us, as well as taking the Nazi army for his own... we never had a chance."

"But you two are vampires," Hazuki studied them warily as they reached a larger building and began to pick their way through the rubble, "why doesn't Alucard control you?"

"I was made by a punk vampire just before Alucard killed him on a Hellsing operation," Seres revealed, "apparently Alucard felt that Hellsing could use me."

"And after Alucard tore me open in revenge for controlling him for so long," Integra said, "Seres turned me."

"Get in," Seres pulled open a hatch in the floor, revealing tunnels beneath.

"Hazuki?" Lilith hesitated.

Reaching out Hazuki took Lilith's hand and squeezed comfortingly. "Let's go," and together they descended into semi-darkness.

They walked down a long hall lit by torches, eventually coming up to a door guarded by a man dressed in formal wear. He bowed, the balding man's motion revealing that the sleeve of his shirt was empty, his one arm was gone, "Welcome back Lady Hellsing."

"Walter," Integra smiled, "how is everyone holding up?"

"Tense," Walter summarized, "but we're holding up well." He looked curiously at the others and asked, "Newcomers?"

"Yes, they were dealing with a band of ghouls before we found them," Seres revealed with a impish smile.

"They can fight? Then welcome," Walter nodded to Hazuki and Lilith, "to the Royal Order of Holy Knights."

"Or what's left of us," Integra added bleakly as the door opened and they headed inside.

The room was surprisingly brightly lit, so much so that Integra whipped out a set of round sunglasses and put them on. There were maps on the walls, blueprints, and several radios of different types. People rushed about with papers and personal computers, sorting and gathering data, even as they could see into nearby rooms where soldiers and others talked.

"We've confirmed that Alucard has moved into the Palace," one young man reported, "we've got the plans from the National Archives and are looking into routes inside."

"Very good," Integra nodded briskly with confidence.

Seres snagged another officer, "Any news on the Royals?"

"Prince Harry was the last to go," he shook his head regretfully, "Alucard has made a clean sweep of the Royals."

"Not unexpected," Integra kept her voice even, "we may have to look to a foreign branch of the family to reestablish the Monarchy."

"Do you really think they can?" Lilith asked Hazuki softly.

"I think," Hazuki answered softly so that none of the others could hear, "even if they can't win she has to act like she believes she can."

A third young man spoke up, "We've got photos of Alucard's latest brides."

"Is there anyone important?" Seres asked briskly as they crowded around the table to look at the photos.

"Several actresses and singers," he shrugged as he gestured to them, "and a few unknowns."

Hazuki peered over a shoulder in morbid curiosity only to gasp. "Let me through," she elbowed a trooper aside and snatched up the photo of a familiar girl with a sweet smile, her forehead visible through her bangs. "Hatsumi," she said weakly.

"Eve," Lilith confirmed.

"That's your lost friend?" Integra looked at them with surprising sympathy as she said, "She's as good as dead."

"Not if I can help it," Hazuki said flatly. She looked over at Lilith, "Looks like we'll be paying Lord Alucard a visit."

"Eve always picks the most exciting places to play," Lilith said with a sigh.

To be continued...


	3. Hellsing Two

Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

Three

Lilith's long blond hair flowed around her as they made their way through the throne room, the battle rippling around them. Seres Victoria and Integra Hellsing had lead them on this raid of the vampire lord's home, the two English vampires determined to destroy their foe and dangling Eve in front of Hatsuki to get her to help!

'Tho I doubt they lied,' Lilith admitted, staying close to Hazuki as the agents of Hellsing fought the vampire horde. Whatever else could be said about Sir Integra, Lilith felt certain she wouldn't lie to someone when the truth would work just as well.

Hazuki was a dark wave of death, her shining katana slicing down vampires left and right. Lilith followed her close, watching her back as she used her limited magics to keep them safe. "Where is she?" Hazuki asked as she cleaved another vampire in two.

"Up ahead of us," Lilith pinpointed the energies associated with Eve and pointed across the vampire infested room, "that's the chamber Seres thought was a harem."

"Harem?!" Hazuki growled, offended by the very idea of her sister Hatsumi in a place like that.

Lilith shook her head as they charged forward through the vampires, once again astonished by her companion's single mindedness. "Heh."

"Alucard!" Integra yelled as she swept the room with her guns, the woman dressed in a red suit cutting the vampires down with bursts of firepower.

A black shadow seemed to flow through the wall into the room, materializing as a dark, regal figure. Black sunglasses concealed his eyes, matching the pure ebony of his suit, the cloth seeming to suck the light in. His skin was eerily pale and his fangs gleamed as he said, "Sir Integra, it's been so long since I saw you."

"Not long enough," Integra growled as she opened fire on him with what were once his own guns, two replicas of the Jackal.

The powerful arms staggered even Alucard, but he shook it off as he looked Integra over. "And you've been raiding my closet?" he teased.

"I thought the trashman of Hellsing should be easily recognized," Integra answered simply.

Alucard casually sauntered over as the battle died down, most of his ghoul servants struck down. "You know, I was really too hasty trying to kill you," he reached out to Integra, "I should thank Seres for turning you."

"You're welcome," Seres Victoria said coldly as she rose from across the room, hefting her heavy cannon Harkonen. An explosive shell screamed across the room to impact with Alucard's chest, exploding as it blew him apart.

"Come on!" Lilith said as they scampered across the battlefield to the door to the harem. She tugged on it, frowning as it wouldn't budge. "Locked," she pouted.

"Step back," Hazuki ordered then swund her sword, the silver blade glowing a eerie green as it sliced the metal easily.

The door swung open as they entered the harem to be greeted by a scene of horror. The many young women taken by Alucard had already been fed on, the virgins becoming vampires while the others were mindless ghouls. From the back the vampiresses commanded the ghouls to attack, the shambling wrecks charging blindly.

As Lilith generated lights to blind them Hazuki attacked, her sword cutting into the undead as they pushed forward, both searching for something amid the attacking dead. 'Where is Eve?' Lilith thought, trying to see past their attackers. "There!" she pointed.

"Hatsumi!" Hazuki yelled to the achingly pretty blond vampire, the girl tilting her head to the side in mute question. "It's me, Hazuki! Remember!"

Eve hesitated, something in her eyes changing as she watched them fight nearer. Then her expression blanked oddly as a eerie green light began to engulf her.

"No!" Lilith bitched, "Not now!"

Before they could get any closer Eve disappeared, presumedly moving on to the next universe down the line. "Damn it all!" Hazuki cursed, taking advantage of the confusion that mysterious event caused and fighting to get them clear of the vampires. They reached the doorway and ran through, slamming it shut as Hazuki asked, "Can you follow her?"

"Not immediately," Lilith admitted as they barred the door behind them, "I'll need some time to gather my strength."

Outside, the battle had come down to three figures, facing each other by the throne. Alucard looked as deadly and confident as ever, his smile a mix of cruel and amused. Integra faced him confidently, Seres by her side, the other vampires and her army having destroyed each other in battle.

"This has been very fun," Alucard admitted with a smile, "in fact, I haven't enjoyed myself this much since I gutted that old hag, Queen Elizabeth." He dropped the smile as he said coldly, "But now it's time to bring things to a close."

"I won't let you hurt Integra," Seres said as she moved in front of her protectively.

Alucard nodded, "In fact, I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Huh?" both Integra and Seres looked startled.

Alucard gestured towards a broken window, showing the battered, deserted city of London outside. "It would be far more interesting if you would join me," he told them, "I could teach you the hidden depths of a true nosterafu's powers."

"No way in hell," Integra said in her usual crisp manner.

"Should we...?" Hazuki murmured.

"No," Lilith shook her head, marshaling power for the jump between words.

"Then I suppose I must...," Alucard sighed as he stepped close to Integra.

"No!" Seres tacked him, the busty blonde struggling to hold the taller man back.

"Alucard," Integra met the struggling man's eyes, "Codeword: Mina Harker!"

The vampire Alucard stiffened in shock as he felt controls he had long thought destroyed kick in once more. "How...?!" he demanded as his own body reshaped against his will, reforming the straight jacket he had worn when Integral had found him as a child.

"You don't think my ancestors didn't expect you to betray us eventually?" Integra asked him coldly, her hair gleaming.

"What now, master?" Seres asked Integra softly as Lilith's transport spell began to carry her and Hazuki both away.

Integra pointed her gun at Alucard's head, "I won't pass this mess along to another generation." With that, she pulled the trigger....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The familiar sense of vertigo washed over Hazuki and Lilith, the two thankfully emerging in what appeared to be a deserted wood in the height of suimmer. The two gore splattered heroines soon found a stream where they washed off, then reluctantly stripped to clean their clothes.

Lilith enjoyed watching the nearly naked Hazuki wash up, taking in the tough girl's surprisingly well developed body. 'She's so cute,' she thought, wishing Hazuki had chosen to wear a set of more revealing underwear.

Meanwhile, Hazuki was trying not to notice the very skimpy bra and panties Lilith wore, feeling vaguely disloyal to Hatsumi. It didn't help that Lilith wore what resembled thong panties and a bra that was more lace than bra, if you know what I mean.

Lilith looked up, her breasts bouncing a bit as she frowned, "Someone's coming!"

Hazuki grabbed for her sword as she saw two women fly up over the hill then descend to the clearing where the stream ran through. The blue haired girl's boots seemed to generate a path for them in midair that she rose, while beside her a orange haired girl rode along with her while carrying two advanced looking pistols.

"I am Enforcer Teana Lanster of the Time Space Administration Bureau," the orange haired girl declared, "you were detected using an unauthorized gating method into a protected zone."

"Easy," the blue haired girl put her hand on Teana's shoulder. "I'm Enforcer Subari Nakajima," she smiled at them, "mind telling me what's going on?" She smirked, "Getting dressed might help, too."

As the fiercely blushing Hazuki jumped for her clothes, she wondered how they were going to talk their way out of this one....

To be continued!

Notes: Sorry for the LONG gap in updating. I had started this chapter earlier but lost my first draft in a computer crash. And for a while, I was so annoyed over the lost chapter I didn't WANT to update.


	4. Nanoha StrikerS: One

Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

Four: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: StrikerS

Hazuki felt a certain amount of disorientation when they traveled to a new world, and this one was more disorienting than most. Her long black hair swirled around her as she took in the sights, her grip tight on her katana.

Mid-Childa, as their guide called it, was a Earth-like world, but one that seemed very different from home. Several moons hung visible in the daylight sky, while men and women flew through the air without any apparent technological means. There were regular cars and floating vehicles, people and human/animal hybrids and other kinds of strangeness. It was all just a bit overwhelming.

Soon after they had arrived on this world they were taken to Lt. ColonelYagami, who had not been what Hazuki had been expecting to see. Instead of an old guy Hayate Yagami wasn't much older than they were, and the brown haired woman's eyes had twinkled with amusement as they talked, the two of them sitting in chairs in front of her big desk.

"Simply transporting to Mid isn't in violation of our laws," Hayate noted, "though the Time Space Administration Bureau does try to monitor such transits for various reasons."

"I see," Hazuki replied respectfully, mildly awed by the other woman's aura of cool confidence.

"So far," a smile quirked Hayate's lips as she joked, "the only thing I could charge you with would be interrupting my friends' holiday."A bit more seriously she said, "To be frank, my primary concern is your ability to travel undetected by our systems."

Lilith leaned forward in her chair as she pointed out reasonably, "It's not our fault you can't detect my magic."

"True enough," Hayate agreed. She smiled winningly as she asked them, "But I hope you'd be willing to help us out a bit?"

In short order they found themselves in a research lab, tested, then in the custody of a new guide, who was taking them to a unknown destination. "So, uhm," Hazuki tentatively asked her, "where are we going now?"

Shari smiled warmly, the technician at the TSAB having been detached to accompany them, "Well, after Subaru and Teana brought you in, the lab determined that your method of dimensional transport is different than others that we've encountered. I was hoping we could see a expert on the subject, if she's in."

Lilith was looking around at the surroundings in awe, as well as a bit covetously. In the past Lilith had tried to get magic items by taking them, so Hazuki was keeping a eye on her. "So, you do all this," the bosomy blonde gestured to a flying car, "through combining magic and technology?"

"Yes and no," Shari said in answer as they walked down a tree lined road away from the TSAB buildings, "you see, we don't see any distinction between those different forces. It's all energy to us, be it magical or physics based."

"I see," Hazuki nodded as they walked by a shop or two before coming to a group of houses, presumably for base personnel.

"Here we go," Shari lead them up a walk way. "Now to see if she's in...."

"You didn't contact her in advance?" Lilith noted, amused at the idea these advanced people might not have phones, even though she herself was dressed in a old fashioned white and black dress.

"She usually doesn't answer her calls," Shari admitted as she knocked on the door.

After a moment the door opened to reveal a tanned, beautiful young woman wearing casual clothes. A woman that both Lilith and Hazuki recognized as she smiled, "Yes?"

"Quill?!" Hazuki blinked in astonishment. The woman was the spitting image of the primitive girl that she and Lilith had met on their first adventure across the worlds, the young woman whom Hazuki had become friends with and saved from a animal sacrifice.

The woman looked up at Hazuki quizzically, "Yes, I'm Quill Fiat. Have we met?"

"Ah...," Hazuki opened her mouth, unsure how she was going to explain.

"These are Hazuki and Lilith," Shari took over explaining with smooth capability, "they're travelers visiting here from another dimension."

Quill nodded wisely as she said, "I see." She smiled gently up at Hazuki as she conjectured, "You met another 'me' on a different dimension, I suppose?"

"Yes, we did," Lilith confirmed, frowning slightly at how close the good-looking woman was standing by Hazuki. The original Quill had been FAR too interested in her Hazuki, was this twin going to be the same way?

"It happens," Quill chuckled casually. She looked over at Shari, "I'm sure this is interesting, but why bring them to me?"

"However they arrived in our dimension, our normal scanners at headquarters didn't pick it up," Shari explained excitedly, "if two field agents hadn't been nearly right on top of them we wouldn't have even known they had arrived."

"Oh HO," Quill brightened. She took a small pendant she wore around her neck in her hand and cried, "Cadeus, release!"

There was a bright flash of light and Hazuki reflexively moved to draw her sword, only to blink in surprise. The small pendant seemed to flow outward, 'growing' into a staff with a dark blue jewel, held in place by what looked like a silver mechanical clamp. The steel staff was lined by red metal rings about a foot apart, set all along it's six foot length and it glowed softly.

"Dimensional energies detected," the staff said in a mechanical voice.

Hazuki kept a hand on her sword hilt as she demanded, "What is that thing?"

"It's just her Device," Shari tried to reassure them.

"I'm sorry," Quill tried to hold her staff in a non-threatening way as she said, "I forgot you're not from our dimension." She took on a lecturing tone and explained, "You see, most residents of this world have the ability to use magic, but it's difficult to learn to do on our own. That's why most of us have Devices, artifacts to assist us in channeling energy in various ways. Mine is this staff that I usually store in a pendant form."

Lilith was looking at it with wide eyes, "I want one!"

Quill chuckled as she said, "Cadeus, say hi."

"Hello," Cadeus said in a dry tone, the gem pulsing blue with each word it spoke. It was difficult to guess a gender from the voice, but it mostly came across as male.

"I'd like to use Cadeus to examine you for energies related to your trip here," Quill told them as she waved the staff towards them eagerly, "if you truly used a new method of dimensional transport, it could be very useful to our people."

Lilith took a half step back away from the staff as she asked, "And what's in it for us?"

Quill looked thoughtful, "The betterment of science?"

Lilith snorted with amusement, "Oh come on...."

Soon the two women were down to a serious bargaining session as Shari and Hazuki looked on bemusedly. There was a fair amount of drama and name calling, but both seemed to enjoy it. Quill would insist the energies weren't theirs, Lilith countered that they deserved payment for time and trouble and so on until they finished up.

"All right," Quill said, "we'll provide you with a Device, food and other supplies, but I get to have you as my lab rats until then."

"Lab rats?" Hazuki paled a bit, "I didn't agree to...."

"Hazuki," Lilith pushed herself against Hazuki and batted her eyes sweetly, "this way we'll be better off on the next world." She smiled warmly, "Please...?"

Hazuki tried to muster up a argument, but the big blue eyes gazing at her made it hard to fight. "Oh, all right," she conceded.

"Good," Quill smiled as she addressed Shari, "Thank you for your help, but I think I can take it from here."

"Can I stay and watch?" Shari asked, knowing that if she went back to work she'd just face more filing for Hayate Yagami.

"Sure, if they don't mind," Quill said casually as she nodded towards Lilith and Hazuki.

"It's fine," Lilith waved it away casually.

Quill studied the two of them, then she gave Hazuki a positively predatory look. "Miss Hazuki?" she smiled, "Please disrobe."

"What!?" Hazuki yelped, going beet red in embarrassment.

Quill observed that reaction and smirked, certain evidence adding up in her head. "I was just teasing," Quill smiled, "but you and my counterpart must have been VERY close."

"You could say that," Hazuki said sheepishly.

Lilith didn't like seeing someone else teasing Hazuki like this, but she just couldn't let that by. "They were very close," she told Shari and Quill with a smirk of her own, "that Quill even asked Hazuki to eat her!"

"Oh!" Shari blushed as she murmured, "So they were like Nanoha and Fate!"

Quill was giving Hazuki a look that could be described as very thoughtful. "We;;, I can see why I'd ask," she admitted.

"Argh," Hazuki blushed as she shook her head, "It's kind of complicated."

With that Hazuki, with a generous helping from Lilith, sketched in their adventures with the other Quill. The arrival, fighting the savage tribe, Lilith's temporary Queendom, the natives plan to sacrifice Quill, the arrival of the native's 'God' a jaguar like monster, Hazuki's defeat of it and Hazuki's being declared 'God' by the tribe.

Quill was giggling softly as she ran Cadeus over Lilith and noted, "I can just imagine you throwing yourself in Hazuki's lap shouting 'eat me!' over and over."

"It was fun," Lilith agreed as she thrust her bosom forward for the scan.

"Cadeus, compare data with records of anomalous dimension transports," Quill ordered as she ran the staff over Hazuki's sword.

"Working," Cadeus noted calmly then added, "match found. A disappearance some months ago matches energy signature."

Lilith and Hazuki exchanged a look. "Was the person who disappeared about our age, with blond hair and blue eyes?" Hazuki asked eagerly.

"Description matches," Cadeus said as it projected a hologram of the girl.

"Eve!" Lilith growled.

"Hatsumi," Hazuki corrected with a sigh. At the questioning looks from Shari and Quill she explained the rough details of their quest, leaving out the more unusual bits.

"Interesting," Quill mused, "very interesting."

To be continued....

Notes: 'Quill Fiat' is a tip of the hat to Nanoha characters often carrying car related names. I'm assuming Shari knows about Nanoha and Fate's relationship, considering both women live together, sleep in one bed and are raising a daughter together.


	5. Nanoha StrikerS Two

Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

Five: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: StrikerS Two

"So they're from my home world?" Hayate Yagami blinked, the brown haired woman leaning forward in her chair. The colonel of the Time Space Administration Bureau was in her office, sitting behind a desk that was neatly organized, in part from help by her partner, Reinforce Zwei.

"The energy signatures match," Shari cautioned her superior, "but it could still be some kind of alternate version. Miss Fiat is still investigating."

"What do you think of Quill's proposal?" Hayate wondered, studying the young woman. Shari had volunteered to help out with the first day of testing the two women, as well as having talked to Quill about the whole situation.

Shari frowned as she admitted, "I'm not entirely happy about it, but it could be a great opportunity to learn." She looked at Hayate, "Have you decided to approve it?"

"I don't really have a lot of choice," Hayate noted mildly, "Quill isn't a TSAB employee. If she decides to do this, the most I can do is advise her it's a bad idea."

"I see," Shari nodded slightly.

Hayate smiled faintly as she added, "And in her shoes and in her profession, I'd probably jump at the chance."

Shari smiled, "Right!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, in the dimensional physics lab in the sub-basement of Quill Fiat's home, a decidedly embarrassed looking Hazuki had been stripped down to bra and panties as disks of light moved up and down her body. This was the second day she had been the test subject, and she was getting rather tired of it.

"Why can't you analyze me and my clothes at the same time, Ms Fiat?" Hazuki asked, her long black hair nearly reaching her butt.

"Call me Quill," she murmured, reading. "Clothing and flesh respond differently to the sorts of energies we're scanning for," Quill answered seriously as she studied the control panel in front of her. "This is fascinating!"

"Oh?" Hazuki asked.

"Your cellular structure has been... strengthened, somehow," Quill noted excitedly. "It's completely different from how our mages to protect themselves from damage, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

Hazuki frowned wondering how that could have happened. "Is it from the dimensional travel," she asked, "or something else?"

"No idea," Quill answered cheerfully. "But it's terrific data!" she added.

"Ugh," Hazuki rubbed her face with her hand, her legs stiff from standing nearly a half hour. "How much longer?" she asked with a sigh.

"Not too much," Quill promised, copying and archiving data, as well as bouncing a copy to the TSAB labs and her friend Shari. "I was wondering," she said as she took a small wand and ran it over Hazuki's back, "why are you and Lilith traveling across worlds?" Hazuki had answered that question earlier, but Quill was hoping for more details, now.

"I'm looking for my sister, Hatsumi," Hazuki admitted, "though Lilith claims her name is Eve. From what I've been able to tell Hatsumi spends a certain amount of time on a world, then on her sixteenth birthday disappears, starting the cycle over on another world as a babe."

"Sort of a serial reincarnation effect?" Quill sounded intrigued. She softly mused, "I wonder if she retains the experiences of her multiple lifetimes?"

"I encountered her once in a place outside normal reality," Hazuki admitted, "she seemed to have more than one lifetime's experience there."

"Interesting," Quill finished her scanning with the wand, then shut down the device. "You can step down now, but don't get dressed yet."

"Why not?" Hazuki asked plaintively.

"Because after I tested them I sent your clothes out to be cleaned," Quill winked as she added impishly, "you were starting to stink."

The door to the lab slammed open, Lilith striding in also dressed in just bra and panties. "Where are my clothes?" the busty blonde demanded.

"They're being cleaned," Hazuki answered, gulping at the... lush beauty being presented to her. It wasn't that she didn't notice Lilith was good looking, but they had been around each other long enough it didn't register as much.

Lilith noticed her reaction, of course, and hid a smile.

Quill bit her lip not to laugh, clearing her throat to get their attention again. "I suppose you won't let me test your sword, too?" she asked.

"I...," Hazuki hesitated a moment. While her instinct was to trust Quill, she had only known her for a day or so. "As long as I'm there," she offered, "and no damage is done to it."

"That'll limit the tests I can do," Quill made a face, "but I understand."

"Mistress," Cadeus said, the device hanging around her neck glowing as it spoke, "the clothing delivery has arrived. Shall I let them in?"

"Please do," Quill told it.

"Those devices must come ion handy," Lilith said a bit enviously.

Quill smiled wryly and answered, "When they aren't nagging me about getting enough rest or eating properly or that sort of thing."

"That reminds me, Mistress," Cadeus noted almost smugly, "you have not had lunch yet."

"See what I mean?" Quill sighed as they tromped upstairs to get the clothes.

The young delivery boy looked rather stunned to see two half naked women walking towards him, not to mention the lovely Quill of tanned breasts and hourglass figure. He stammered thanks for his tip then fled, to the three women's amusement.

"They're kind of cute at that age," Lilith noted with a smile.

Hazuki and Lilith got dressed even as Quill went into the kitchen, preparing a quick lunch for them all, mostly to get Cadeus off her back. They gathered around the dining table and ate, the mostly 'instant' food still quite savory and filling. The containers were all recycled, leaving only the knives and forks to be cleaned.

"Thank you," Hazuki smiled warmly as she helped clean up.

Lilith rather comfortably lounged at the table, studying Quill thoughtfully. "So," she asked, "when am I going to get that device you promised me?"

"I have a question to ask in return," Quill said as she washed the knives swiftly, drying them and putting them away, "how long are you willing to delay moving on to learn to use one?"

"They don't come with a instruction manual?" Hazuki asked, sighing.

"To a limited extent," Quill answered, "it can teach you the basics, step by step, but unless you are a prodigy like Nanoha, your chances of developing advanced skills are much more limited."

Lilith made a mental note to ask about Nanoha later. "You don't seem the type to break a bargain, so what are you suggesting?" she asked.

Quill smiled slightly, "Instead of talking just a device, why not take it's user along as well?"

"No!" Hazuki yelped, Lilith following a little quieter, her expression thoughtful.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day Quill hid her self satisfied smile as she, Hazuki and Lilith prepared to go. Unlike the street clothes that the other women wore she had on trousers and a military style jacket, sort of resembling the clothes the TSAB wore. All three women were also carrying backpacks with long lasting provisions, extra clothes and other gear.

"Thank you for agreeing to bring me along," Quill smiled sweetly.

Hazuki shook her head wryly, having been out-argued by Quill from the start. It wasn't that she was stubborn and smart, though she was both, it was that she was so sweetly good natured it made it impossible to fight with her. She had decided she was going along and that was that, their arguments barely made a dent in her cheerful resolve.

Deciding she had to try one more time Hazuki said, "You need to understand this is very dangerous, Ms Fiat."

"Quill," she corrected."

"Quill," Hazuki gave in, "the last world we were in had been taken over by a army of vampires. One before that was wrecked by a war between giant robots. Another we saw was in the past with ninja-crows and monstrous overlords. I have no idea if we'll be able to keep you safe if you are determined to come along."

Lilith frowned at how concerned Hazuki was about this women, then she sighed. She supposed it was just Hazuki's nature to be like this, and she wouldn't be drawn to her if she changed.

"All you're doing is making me more curious about coming with you," Quill smiled warmly. They had left the house and were out in one of the local parks, early in the morning with few people around. She looked at Lilith, "Ready to go?"

"Do I have to carry a back pack too?" Lilith complained.

"Yes," Hazuki said firmly.

Lilith looked back at Quill, "Then I guess I'm ready."

"Just a moment, then," Quill said as she removed her device from around her neck. "Cadeus," she ordered, "release!"

Just like the first time they saw it, the small pendant seemed to flow outward, 'growing' into a staff with a dark blue jewel, held in place by what looked like a silver mechanical clamp at one end. The steel staff was lined by bolted on red metal rings about a foot apart, set all along it's six foot length and it glowed softly.

"Yes, Mistress?" Cadeus asked politely.

"We're about to attempt dimensional transit," Quill told her Device, "I want full spectrum data recording, with relays to my lab and TSAB headquarters. Understood?"

"Of course," Cadeus replied calmly.

Lilith gestured dramatically, that same shimmering green light rising up around them... then they were gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The wind whistled around them, making all three women's hair flow like banners. Hazuki instinctively braced herself as she grabbed at the others, making sure the surprisingly stiff breeze didn't knock them down while everyone got their bearings. They were standing on what looked like a small island or pillar of rock, the edges dropping off into the air.

Quill shook off the confusion quickly, looking down at her staff as she asked, "Cadeus, status? And where are we?"

"Status nominal," Cadeus reported, "data link was severed by transit, proximately .001 seconds into the passage. We have traveled a unknown distance along both the x and y axis of dimensional travel, attempting to determine location now."

"Wow," Lilith murmured, pointing out from the island they found themselves on, "whales!"

"I've seen whales before," Quill frowned as she talked quietly to her device.

"How about flying ones?" Hazuki asked, resting her hand on the katana she carried warily.

"Eh?" Quill looked up, blinking. Yes, there were whales off in the distance, and as best as she could tell they were flying under their own power.

Hazuki tentatively made her way to the edge of the island, peering around only to gulp. They were on a island, all right, one that was somehow hanging in the air. Below them she could see land but a long, LONG ways down. She pulled back, peering around them to see more flying... critters, as well as other floating islands.

"Incredible," Quill said, shaking her head. "According to Cadeus the magical background level here is nearly two hundred that of Mid. Almost anyone could do magic with the level of power floating around here."

"I can feel it," Lilith agreed, smiling wickedly, probably thinking of the sort of trouble she could cause using it.

More practically Hazuki asked, "Any idea how we can get down from here?"

"I could fly us down using my device," Quill said confidently. She hesitated then added, "well, assuming the excess magic doesn't overload Cadeus and cause him to explode."

"Oh, that's comforting," Lilith grumbled.

"Incoming!" Hazuki hissed as a small shape zipped up from a flying whale, reaching their island in less than a moment.

"A kid?" Quill muttered.

The brown haired boy was possibly a bit older than ten, but not much. He 'rode' on a wooden staff that he balanced on expertly, and he wore fine clothes of a expensive weave. He leaped down with a easy smile as he said in a welsh accent, "Hello, my name is Negi Springfield." Curiously he asked, "how did you get all the way up here?"

"It's... a long story," Hazuki sighed.

To be continued....


	6. Interlude: Christmas

Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

Christmas

The transit between worlds was different, every time they experienced it. Sometimes it was a almost unnoticed shift, sometimes a sudden, jarring change. This transit was sadly one of the later, the group of women materializing in midair then dropping as Lilith yelped in alarm.

"Cadeus, staff mode!" Quill yelled, the dusky skinned woman grabbing at her device then extending a field to slow their fall. She was from the planet Mid-Childa, and used the magical Device she carried to study travel between the worlds. Hazuki was often bewildered by the older woman, remembering a different Quill she met on her first travel between worlds.

Hazuki's long school-girl's skirt swirled around her legs as she hit the snow, yelping in alarm at the cold. "Damn it," she cried, snow reaching right up to her bare ankles.

"Aagh!" Lilith sounded equally annoyed as the busty blonde haired woman scowled, stomping her feet in the cold snow. She wore a sexy, almost maid like outfit, her impressive bosom straining against the white blouse.

"Heating field," Quill ordered, the staff glowing as it generated a bubble of warmth around them all. Her violet eyes were concerned as she looked at Hazuki, "Are you all right?"

"I will be," Hazuki answered ruefully as she quickly warmed up.

Lilith didn't look terribly happy, then she visibly shook herself. "Is there a change of clothes in our emergency gear?" she asked, even as they took in the snow covered land around them.

"I think so," Quill said as she helped everyone take off their backpacks and root around in the supplies. Compact boots were soon found and slipped on, then the group headed out to find some shelter and change into something more warm.

The strange, snow covered land seemed deserted as they trudged onward, but finally the three saw a light off in the distance. Guided by that beacon they continued on, eventually coming over a rise and seeing laid out below them what almost looked like a quaint village.

"That's so cute," Lilith noted, smiling at the old fashioned buildings.

"Something seems...," Hazuki frowned slightly, "off, somehow."

"We need to get to cover," Quill stressed, "Cadeus can't do this forever."

"Yes Sir," the staff said blandly.

Lilith took the decision out of their hands by boldly heading down the hill, Hazuki and Quill scampering to follow. The town in the valley had no street signs, though honestly the thirty or so buildings didn't really need one, and seemed split between several factories and cottages for the workers.

"Who would be building things somewhere so cold?" Hazuki muttered, looking around warily.

Just then a group of young women emerged from one of the cottages, chattering happily. They were all attractive, with various hair colors and looks, but all wore distinctive red dresses, black leather boots and red caps, all lined in white fur.

The white haired leader visibly gaped when she saw the three travelers, then rubbed at her eyes as if she was seeing things. "Hi there," Lilith waved at them cheerfully.

She touched Lilith's arm, then visibly shook her head. "Sorry," she said, "just had to see if you were real."

"Hmm?" Quill looked amused.

The strange woman smiled, "My name is Christine Claus, what are you doing up at the North Pole on Christmas Eve?"

There was a long moment of silence as Hazuki digested that, then she groaned aloud, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Some minutes later and they were inside one of the larger buildings, surrounded by the young women whom Christine claimed were Elves. A older but still handsome woman named Mrs. Claus was heating up some mulled wine for them, even as the elves readied some food.

"So where's Santa Claus?" Hazuki had to ask, she, Lilith and Quill sitting by the fire holding mugs of the hot wine.

"Oh, Nicky retired years ago," the still handsome older woman noted, her firm breasts straining her red dress, "but his daughters are carrying on the tradition."

"Fascinating," Quill noted, her device glowing as it recorded data.

Lilith, meanwhile, was visibly bristling as several elves and Christine were giving Hazuki admiring glances. It was bad enough fending off Quill's subtle interest without dealing with this mob of cute women too!

Hazuki sipped the wine, feeling it warming her body as she began to relax a bit. "My friends and I came here looking for someone, a blond haired woman," and she described Eve.

"She was here last year," Mrs. Claus told her gently, "but she just... disappeared from the dorms one night. I'm sorry."

"Damn it," Hazuki sighed, shoulders slumping a bit.

Lilith put her arm around Hazuki's shoulders, patting her arm with one hand. "We'll catch up to her," she promised.

Christine looked at the three bedraggled women and came to a quick decision. "You three must be exhausted," she said, "why don't we put you up in the dorms tonight? You can start fresh looking for your friend in the morning."

Hazuki wanted to protest, but Quill was also nodding. "She's right," she told Hazuki, "besides, we're all tired. In the morning our heads will be clearer."

Thankfully there were single rooms in the dorms, however there were only two left. Lilith quickly volunteered to share with Hazuki, which left Quill in the other single. All three women settled into bed, even as the soft sounds of Elves and the industrious Clause daughters echoed in the background.

Quill dozed for a bit, then the young woman decided to get up and get a snack. Slipping on a surprisingly warm red dress and boots she headed out, walking from the dorm to the main building they were in before. Women bustled about as busy as ever, but one was willing to stop and direct her to the kitchen where food was being kept warm.

"Welcome back," Mrs Claus smiled, the still vigorous older woman stirring some kind of stew.

The fragrant smell made Quill's mouth water, not to mention her stomach rumble. "Sorry," she blushed as the older woman laughed.

"Here," Mrs. Claus filled up a bowl of the stew and passed it over with some warm bread, "you sound like you could use this."

"Sorry," Quill repeated as she dug in, "Hazuki can be very driven in her quest, she doesn't always think to stop and eat."

"Have you been traveling together long?" Mrs Claus asked gently.

"A few months," Quill admitted thoughtfully, blowing on the stew then swallowing. She dipped the bread in the thick, brown gravy and munched, sighing happily. "Oh, this is good," she muttered.

Mrs. Claus seemed pleased as she beamed, "Thank you." She looked at Quill thoughtfully, "I hope the trip hasn't been too difficult."

"No, no too bad," Quill admitted. She flashed a smile, "The researcher in me is fascinated, even though I occasionally feel like a third wheel."

"Are Lilith and Hazuki together then?" Mrs. Claus asked curiously.

"I think Lilith would like to be," Quill mused, smiling, "Hazuki can be a little... blind, to that sort of thing."

Mrs. Claus snickered softly, "I know how that feels, I had to practically lead my poor Nicky into proposing to me."

The two women laughed and talked while young women filed in to get fed, then returned to their work, until finally Quill yawned tiredly. "Excuse me," she smiled slightly as she said, "it's been a long day."

"That it has," Mrs. Claus agreed, getting up as well. "You'd best run off to bed," she told her, "before I do something I'll regret."

"Oh?" Quill looked at her curiously, taking in her fine figure in the tight red dress. It had been a few months, and to be honest she found she liked the older woman.

Mrs. Clause winked, "I wasn't always old and married, dear girl."

"You're not old," Quill answered firmly. She moved forward and kissed the slightly taller woman, letting her lips linger a moment.

Mrs. Claus kissed her back, then tilted her head as Quill pulled back. "You had best not be teasing," she cautioned, "or I'll have to put you on the naughty list."

"I don't tease," Quill promised, looking into her eyes warmly.

Mrs. Claus chuckled softly, "We'll see."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hazuki woke up in Lilith's arms, her face pressed up against the blond's much more bountiful chest. It was a surprisingly comfortable place to rest, too comfortable in Hazuki's opinion. She started to wiggle free only to have Lilith sleepily coo, "Oh, Hazuki!"

"Hmmph!" Hazuki made a soft sound as Lilith wrapped more firmly around her, hugging her snugly not to mention pressing her face more tightly to her chest.

"Ooh, that's nice Hazuki," Lilith cooed, apparently wrapped in a very nice dream.

Deciding to stop being nice Hazuki ticked Lilith along the ribs, jerking the woman to wakefulness as she gasped and giggled. She scooted away from Hazuki, even as she gave the black haired woman a slightly hurt look.

"And I was having a nice dream too," Lilith pouted.

"I know," Hazuki said dryly, getting up from the too small bed.

Someone had washed and dried their old clothes overnight, so both women got changed back into their regular gear before heading out. Emerging from their room they moved to knock on Quill's door, but the door opened before they could do so.

"Excuse me," Mrs Claus smiled warmly, leaving Quill's room with just a robe wrapped around her. She turned back to look into Quill's room, "Thank you for a wonderful night, dear."

Quill came out a moment later, wrapped in another robe and several visible hickeys on her neck. "No, thank you," she answered, watching fondly as Mrs Claus walked off. She noticed Hazuki giving her the oddest look and asked, "What?"

"You slept with Mrs. Santa Claus?" Hazuki yelped.

"Yes, and...?" Quill clearly didn't get it, and for that matter neither did Lilith.

"Argh," Hazuki threw her hands in the air, shaking her head.

"What?" Quill pressed innocently, trotting after her.

In the end they found no traces of Hatsumi, or Eve as Lilith likes to call her. They spent a few days at the North Pole resting up, and Quill continued to scandalize poor Hazuki by sleeping with Mrs. Claus. Worse, Lilith seemed to think this was time for her and Hazuki to do something too. A very cross Hazuki finally insisted they move on, and once more they traveled the worlds...

To be continued...

Notes: this is a tie in to my fic, a Miyuki-chan in Wonderland Christmas.


	7. Negima! One

Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

Six: Negima!

Note: This is a continuation of my fanfic for Negima, 'Endings and Beginnings.' You don't have to have read that fic, but it might help.

Hazuki frowned as the black haired woman warily took in their surroundings. They had been ferried down from the floating island they had arrived on, watched over by a band of very suspicious looking women all dressed in armor resembling a Valkyrie.

"You had better point that lance somewhere else," Lilith warned one woman flatly, the blonde frowning at the knight who was, indeed, pointing a lance-like weapon at her.

"Sorry, miss," Collet said with a surprising degree of politeness as she raised her weapon, the dark skinned girl smiling as her glasses gleamed.

The other leader of the guards, Emily Sevensheep, frowned at her friend then directed that frown over at Quill, Hazuki and Lilith. "So, it's just a coincidence you arrived at such a important date?" she demanded crossly.

Quill seemed fascinated with the readings she was getting from her device, Cadeus, so it fell to Hazuki to try to explain. "We're on a quest of great personal importance," she told them, being careful to leave her sword at her side, "we have no wish to create problems."

Negi Springfield looked over at Emily and Collet, "They seem quite sincere to me." The young man in a suit shrugged, "I think we should take their word for it."

"You think so, Negi-sama?" Emily asked respectfully.

"I do," Negi said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"All right," Collet said, "you'll have to wait until after the wedding before we can ferry you to the ground or one of the other flying cities."

"Wedding?" Lilith and Quill asked, looking interested.

They quickly found out that two important people were getting married, and messengers were sent to the people involved. They soon received permission to stay and watch, with a warning not to interfere with the ceremony.

The men and women around them wore a variety of formal wear, some based on armor, the others more traditional skirts and suits. There were also a lot of the Valkyrie guards wandering about, keeping an eye on things apparently.

Moving through the crowd Hazuki caught snippets of conversation, discovering at least some of these people were from Earth, and that this place was called Mundus Magicus. Apparently it was a separate world connected to their Earth somehow, though how she wasn't sure.

"Damn it," a massive bear of a man in a suit sniffled as carefully he wiped his eyes, "I always cry at weddings."

"I didn't think you'd show, Rakan," the smaller man with glasses noted, standing with his hands in his suit pockets.

"She was my student for awhile, Takamichi," Rakan shrugged heavily muscled shoulders, "and I always liked the kid."

"Me too," Takamachi agreed as the three women moved by him.

The wedding ceremony surprised Hazuki, seeing two women in the process of getting married. One was a pale woman in light armor, a formal design resembling that of a samurai, with exotic silver and black hair. The other woman was a bit older with black hair too, full figured as she gazed at the other woman lovingly.

"Wow," Lilith murmured as they watched the ceremony.

They ran through the oaths, a old man leaning on his staff. Finally he declared, "You may kiss the brides!"

Hazuki raised a hand to wipe at her eye, surprised to feel a few tears there. Lilith looked up at her, smiling slightly as she said, "It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

Hazuki wanted to say something sharp, but she couldn't quite manage it. "I suppose so," she admitted, noticing Quill sniffling too.

"What?" Quill smiled shyly as she admitted, "I always cry at weddings."

As various guests went up[ to talk to the newlyweds Hazuki looked around, her expression thoughtful. "Lilith," she asked quietly, "is there any sign of Hatsumi?"

Lilith frowned, the busty young woman looking around her thoughtfully. "It's hard to tell with all the background magic," she admitted after a moment, "but I do feel trances." She frowned, "Actually, it's strongest around those armored girls."

"That's interesting," Hazuki admitted.

"Then let's go talk to them," Quill suggested mildly.

Both Emily, Collet and several other girls were sniffling, dabbing at tears along with a black haired girl who was standing near Emily. "Excuse us," Hazuki smiled, "we came here because we are searching for a missing woman."

"Really?" Emily gave the black haired girl a smile, amused by a private joke.

"Yue Ayase," the black haired woman identified herself, "don't mind them, I was a missing person for awhile. Who were you looking for?"

"Her name changes at times," Lilith admitted, then described the red eyed blonde who just happened to be mute.

"That sounds like the former assistant librarian at Ariadne," Emily noted, surprised, "Rei."

"Is she still there?" Hazuki asked intently. Not that it sounded like it from the 'former' comment, but she could hope...

"She resigned mysteriously just before her sixteenth birthday," Collet said, "and left the academy."

"Then she's probably shifted worlds already," Lilith frowned.

"Could we go there?" Quill asked curiously. "If we could examine someplace she has recently been we might be able to follow more quickly."

"Shifted worlds?" Yue raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

Hazuki sketched in the details she knew about Hatsumi's world jumping, leaving out her own personal connection to her. Though considering how Emily and Yue exchanged glances, she wondered if the two would be all that surprised.

"We'll need to talk to the headmistress," Collet said, looking towards the two recently married women, still surrounded by friends.

They had to wait until the reception and meal had ended, the three staying with the rather good natured security guards. Finally Naoko Kanoe broke away from the guests and visited, listening intently to the three women's story.

"I have no objection to your visiting our academy," Naoko said warmly, "in fact, you can travel with us when we take a flying barge there."

"And what would you like us to do for you?" Lilith asked, suspicious of such good fortune.

Naoko looked more amused by that reaction than anything else. "Ariadne studies magic," she said, "any help we provide you will probably increase our own knowledge. It's worth wile to us, even if we don't directly profit."

"Thank you," Hazuki bowed a bit.

"You're welcome," Naoko smiled back then walked off to rejoin her bride.

"Wow," Quill murmured later as they broarded the ornate flying barge, soaring across the skies of this strange world. Hazuki and Lilith seemed similarly awe struck, though Lilith tried to look like it was all perfectly normal.

"Asuna, please make sure to stay away from the flight system," one of the knights warned a tall, orange haired woman, her hair tied up in twin tails.

"I have my magic cancel under control," Asuna sniffed, the woman wearing a formal looking armor with a family crest on her tabbard.

"Magic cancel?" Quill asked curiously as the woman walked by.

Asuna shrugged, looking irritated. "I have the ability to cancel out magic, obviously. It's sometimes a pain, though."

"I can imagine," Hazuki admitted. From what little they had seen of this place magic was used almost everywhere. Accidentally canceling it out would be very troublesome.

Asuna smiled back slightly, "Thanks." She was someone and waved, "Collet!"

Collet picked her way across the crowded barge, having shed most of her armor and dressed in a casual looking tunic and skirt. She plopped down beside Asuna, smiling as she said, "I'm looking forward to you visiting our school."

"I hope there's some good food there," Lilith sighed, poking at the backpack sitting by her feet.

"Leave the food in there alone," Hazuki chided, "it's for emergencies."

"But Hazuki!" Lilith pouted sweetly.

Collet chuckled, "There's a banquet table set up near the prow, you can get a snack there."

"Excuse me," Lilith bounded to her feet and headed off.

Asuna had to laugh, shaking her head. "Is she always like that?' she looked over and asked Hazuki and Quill curiously.

"I haven't known her too long," Quill shook her head wryly.

"She's flighty," Hazuki admitted, "but she settles down quite a lot when there's trouble."

"I have friends like that," Asuna admitted, thinking of some of her old friends back at Mahora academy. "How long have you been traveling?" she asked curiously.

"A couple of months," Hazuki admitted, "though Quill has just joined us."

Looking over at Asuna Quill asked, "I'd like to use my device, Cadeus. It channels magic, would that be a problem?"

"I don't see how," Asuna conceded.

"Cadeus, staff mode," Quill ordered as the gen unfolded into a steel staff, glowing fiercely. "Interesting," she murmured, "area scan, Cadeus."

A magic circle flared to life around Quill as the staff answered, "Area scan running."

"It talks?" Asuna blinked.

"It's sort of magi-tech," Hazuki offered as they watched the spell work.

"Area scan complete," Cadeus announced. "Magic levels 400% normal, physical features inconsistent with Earth. Nearest data match, Mars."

"Mars?" Hazuki blurted, blinking even as Lilith returned with a full plate of food.

To be continued...


	8. Negima: Two

Ever After

Seven: Negima Two

"Mars, huh?" Lilith murmured, the busty blonde frowning a bit as she tried to digest that. "I'm guessing just in this universe?" she asked.

"I think so," Quill mused thoughtfully, "though I must admit I don't think Nanoha-san ever did a up close scan of Mars in our universe. I should ask her to one day..."

Hazuki sighed, wondering if she was the only normal one in this conversation. There was a MAGICAL CIVILIZATION ON MARS! It should be... she didn't know, maybe awe inspiring? But everyone seemed to be taking it so calmly.

Yue gave her a sympathetic look. "If it helps any the idea threw me for a loop too, at the time," she told her.

Asuna grinned as the orange haired girl noted, "Well, for a little while at least. You didn't stay shocked for very long."

"I'm a philosopher by training," Yue shrugged, "I was taught to deal with facts, even if I find the ideas unpleasant."

"Hmm," Hazuki murmured, looking out over the landscape.

The land of Mundus Magicus was a incredible sight, with what looked like the usual rugged ground level of Mars contrasted with floating islands of civilization. Some of the islands held cities, others forests, and many other conditions spread out over the world. The flying craft flitted between islands, made in all shapes and sizes. There were barges like this one, what looked like trucks, sailing ships and even something she felt sure were military craft.

"Is that a war ship?" Hazuki asked, pointing.

"It is," Collet sounded regretful as she said, "in the past, there were conflicts between the northern and southern nations. We've largely worked that out, but tensions still remain."

"Captain!" a woman yelled, pushing to where they were sitting.

Asuna sighed, "Even on my day off, the work never ends..."

Emily Sevensheep smiled, the dusky skinned blonde giving both Hazuki and Lilith wary looks. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but Setsuna-sama wants a few extra warriors up front as we move through the contested territory."

"Makes sense," Asuna conceded as she got up. She nodded to the newcomers, "I shouldn't be too long." She looked at Emily, "Keep an eye on them for me."

"But...," Emily started, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she looked at Yue.

Yue smiled back as she said firmly, "It'll give us a chance to catch up."

Hazuki hid a smile as the blushing Emily settled down on a bench not far from Yue. It had been awhile since she had seen young love, but she was pretty damn sure Emily had it bad for Yue. And interestingly the serious young girl looked like she might return those feelings.

Hazuki moved to look out over the railing to give them some privacy, noting that Lilith was too busy eating to care and Quill was still intently working with her device Cadeus. After a moment Collet joined her, the brown haired girl smiling faintly.

"They're kind of cute, aren't they?" Collet murmured as they looked out over the swirling banks of clouds.

"Yeah," Hazuki agreed, smiling. It should have felt sort of bittersweet, considering her own lack of luck in love, yet somehow she could only feel happy for the two kids. 'Well, happy and a bit amused,' she added mentally.

Collet looked at Hazuki thoughtfully a moment, then blushed faintly. "Pardon me if I'm out of line, but are Quill and Lilith your girlfriends?" she asked.

A bit of something went down the wrong pipe and Hazuki began coughing, even as Collet hurried over to help. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she waved the girl off, "uhm, what makes you think that?"

Collet looked sheepish, "From how Lilith looks at you so... possessively. And I think Quill has a bit of that too, if more subtle."

"We're not," Hazuki shook her head firmly, "Quill is just a friend."

"And Lilith?" Collet asked after Hazuki paused.

"I'm... not sure what to say about her," Hazuki admitted after a moment, sighing.

Collet smiled gently, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't press."

"It's fine," Hazuki said as she looked off into the distance, "I don't spend enough time thinking about things." They settled into a companionable silence as they took in the view, the great barge moving along at a steady pace. Something off in the distance glimmered, and Hazuki frowned as she focused on it. "Is there something moving towards us?" she asked, pointing.

Collet looked towards where she was pointing and her eyes widened slightly in alarm. "Yes, they are," she agreed, then hurried off to tell someone.

Hazuki hurried over to where Yue, Emily and Lilith were sitting, her expression intent. "It looks like there might be trouble," she said as the first attacker swept by, firing off blasts from a lance like weapon.

"Down!" Yue yelped as she grabbed Emily and Quill and dove for the deck, even as Hazuki dove forward and sent Lilith to the floor too.

They sat sprawled on the deck, Lilith on her back as Hazuki lay atop her. "Why, Hazuki, I didn't know you cared," Lilith purred, fiercely hugging Hazuki and not incidentally mashing her face against Lilith's breasts.

"Lilith!" Hazuki yelped, blushing intently even as weapon's fire rained down around them.

Lilith reluctantly let her go even as a flyer banked above them, the silver armored figures dressed in miss-matched armor and gear. They rode upon what looked like wooden 'saddles' with a larger base, each carrying lances or swords that shot forth beams of energy.

Hazuki drew her katana, then blinked as the sword flared and shimmered with unearthly energies. "What the...?" she muttered.

Quill had Cadeus in her hands, running the device over Hazuki even as members of the barge's crew shot back at the invaders. "Your blade is reacting to the large amounts of ambient magic," she noted, "though I don't know if you'll be able to use it."

"I guess we're going to find out," Hazuki said as swarms of attackers met swarms of girls in Valkyrie armor, weapons blazing. And somehow a boy made of pure lightning was bouncing all over the battle, dropping attackers with frightening ease.

A flyer swept in close as several wedding guests screamed and ran for cover. Hazuki braced herself then swung, her eyes widening as her sword coughed up a wave of destructive energy that not only cut down the leader, but swept over the men following him in too.

"Wow," the black haired noblewoman murmured, watching from nearby.

The older woman grabbed her and hustled her to cover. "Dear niece, you don't need to be swooning over tough swords women, that got you in enough trouble when you were younger," she told her scoldingly.

"Sorry, Aunt Naoko," Konoka said sheepishly.

Naoko Konoe, recent bride and headmistress of Ariadne watched with some awe as the stranger rushed to the prow of the ship, taking up a combat stance and throwing bolts of magical power from her blade. "I wonder if we could get her to stay at the academy and be studied?" she murmured.

"Down, ma'am," Collet said as she forced the two to duck.

"I thought you'd be out there with Setsuna and the others?" Naoko blinked.

"Captain Asuna ordered me to keep an eye on you two," she answered dryly. "And Setsuna-sama said she'd kill me if you got hurt."

Another raider tried to break through the knights swirling around the barge, then suddenly Hazuki was there, cutting him down even as Collet fired off a shot from her lance, blasting another fighter away. "Is there someplace safe we can take the barge to quickly?" she snapped, the young woman looking a bit winded as she and other warriors kept the barge clear.

"We're in neutral territory, but our allies control lands nearby," Naoko said simply. "I don't think these are anyone's army, they look more like pirates."

"Raiders after the wedding gifts?" Konoka suggested. She smiled gleefully, "Boy did they attack the wrong wedding."

Hazuki had noticed that almost all of the wedding guests had joined the fight, and that it looked like nearly everyone could throw magical bolts around or other stunts. It made a dimension hopping swordswoman feel nearly ordinary, in comparison.

"Damn, the kids these days are pretty impressive," Jack Rakan noted, the muscled warrior watching the battle with a smile.

"Why aren't you joining in, Jack?" Naoko asked him curiously.

"I ain't getting paid, for one," Jack countered with a laugh. The big man gestured to the battle, the lights and violence gradually dying down, "Besides, I think they're about done."

Indeed, it appeared the remaining attackers were scattering, trying to get away by fleeing in as many directions as possible not including towards the barge. The fighters were willing to let them go, the Knights of Ariadne and their allies returning to the barge themselves.

Setsuna descended like some kind of warrior angel, her white wings flashing in the sun as she settled to the barge deck. Her armor only had a few scuffs but Naoko hurried over anyway, smiling at the taller woman as they hugged.

"I'm glad you're all right," Naoko said quietly.

"You too," Setsuna hugged her close, "a few attackers managed to break through our lines, you didn't have any trouble...?"

"Collet and Hazuki here were a great help," Naoko nodded to the young woman as she stood beside Setsuna with Konoka nearby.

"She was very impressive," Collet admitted, "she helped us cut down several attackers."

"Then I am in your debt," Setsuna bowed her head slightly to Hazuki.

"I was just protecting myself and my friends," Hazuki said gruffly, "it was nothing."

"So that wasn't you I saw running up the barge to help beat back a attack?" Konoka teased as Hazuki blushed faintly.

"Don't tease her," Lilith said as the blond emerged from wherever she had been hiding and latched onto Hazuki's arm, "that's my job."

Naoko and several of the watchers laughed, even as Quill kept her giggles mostly silent. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help," she said to Hazuki quietly, "but my Cadeus device isn't loaded with many combat functions."

"It's fine," Hazuki smiled at her. She sighed as she added, "Let's hope the rest of our trip to Ariadne is quieter than this."

"Don't bet on it," Asuna said as she and Yue arrived from mopping up, "something always goes wrong for this group. It's a rule."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Konoka scolded her friend.

To be continued...


	9. Negima: Three

Yami To Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Ever After

Eight: Negima! Three

Sadly, Asuna ended up being right about trouble coming, The flying barge ran into a stray Griffin later that evening, though the Valkyries had no trouble driving it off. Somewhat more troublesome was the dragon the turned up the next day, that required Hazuki to pitch in along with the others.

"Well," Quill noted mildly as the black haired, brown skinned woman followed the others off the barge, "you can now add dragon slayer to your resume."

"I don't want it on my resume," Hazuki rolled her eyes as the black haired girl looked around at the massive school.

"Wow," Lilith had to say, the busty blond also looking around wide eyed.

Ariadne was as impressive as they had been told, a city state that was the largest independent educational establishment in Mundus Magicus, yielding to no outside authority. It's Mage-Knights were legendary as were all the great magicians and scholars they turned out. It was a combination of floating islands and massive land development, the strange buildings covering a entire mountain, pretty much.

"We could get lost for days here," Hazuki noted as they walked along a main artery into the city, surrounded by the chattering mob of wedding guests and students.

"I wouldn't mind finding a private corner for just us," Lilith winked, leaning in close to whisper to Hazuki.

"Lilith," Hazuki blushed, but didn't actually pull away.

Collet Rallendoll trotted up to them, the young woman apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose track of you," she said meekly.

"It's fine," Quill noted, having extended her device Cadeus into staff mode and was busily taking reading while she could.

"Do you think you could take us to the library Eve worked in?" Hazuki asked her briskly.

"Of course," Collet agreed, the young woman leading them off at a trot.

The academy was as impressive inside as the view from outside had implied. There were seemingly thousands of students streaming back and forth down marble paved hallways, hundreds of classrooms and the evidence of magic in use all around. And much to Lilith's annoyance there were a lot of young women giving Hazuki admiring glances.

"Why are all these women paying attention to Hazuki?" Lilith asked Collet as yet another girl lingered to stare at her.

"Uhm," Collet looked sort of embarrassed, "you see, the wedding of Setsuna and Naoko was very important to the students here, so it and the trip there and back were shown magically around the school."

Quill looked amused as she asked, "So they all saw Hazuki fight against a dragon and help beat back the raiders?"

"Pretty much," Collet agreed. She dropped her voice to add, "Her popularity isn't all that surprising, nearly. She's a tall, dark and handsome woman who's saved the two most loved figures at the school. She even has a fanclub, I hear!"

Lilith whimpered, "You have got to be kidding me..."

Hazuki, thankfully, was largely unaware of the fangirling going on, focused like a laser on finding clues to where Hatsumi might have gone. They made they way to the library, which was as awe inspiring as the rest of the campus. The library seemed to stretch to the sky as rows and rows of books were laid out on multiple levels, students either walking or flying to reach various shelves.

"Wow," Hazuki found herself repeating, craning her neck to look up at the higher levels.

"I could move in here," Quill noted, looking around her in awe. Under her breath she muttered, "I wonder if Cadeus' translation spell would let me read here..."

Deciding to just ignore Quill's book-gasming for now, Lilith asked Collet, "Where did Eve work in here?"

"In the arcane research area." Collet said, leading the three women to a lift to carry them up. Hazuki had to stop and go back for Quill, who had already popped a book open and was trying to scan it with her device.

"But Hazuki!" Quill complained as she was tugged along.

"We'll probably be sticking around a few days," Hazuki comforted her, "you can look around after we've looked for Hatsuki."

Lilith fought back a laugh as they rose through banks of books, the students looking and whispering as they passed. "Hazuki, can we rest a few days?" she asked.

"If Hatsumi isn't too far ahead of us, I don't want to lose any time," Hazuki fretted. She sighed, "But I did tell Quill we could..."

"If you don't rest up occasionally, you'll be too tired to go after her," Lilith pointed out to her gently. Hazuki had incredible determination, but she worried that the young woman would run herself into the ground.

"You're right," Hazuki smiled at her slightly, "thank you, Lilith."

Chalking that up as a win Lilith hummed slightly as they left the lift, navigating the rows of books. It reminded her of the great library she and Eve had shared, thought thankfully it lacked the little pests. As they passed certain sections she felt a tingle, a faint trace of Eve's presence. It had been some time since she left, but Eve had definitely left a presence here.

"This is the desk she worked from," Collet said as a black haired girl got up, blinking in confusion.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked curiously.

"Aisha, we just need to borrow your space for a moment," Collet said politely. She looked at the other two, "How do you want to...?"

"I'll start," Lilith said briskly, "Quill, can you use your device to scan whatever energies I can make manifest?"

Quill let her device switch back to staff mode, Cadeus glowing faintly. "Ready," she reported.

Lilith stepped by the woman named Aisha and put her hands on the seemingly simple desk. As she did so it began to shimmer and glow, motes of green light dancing in the air around her, as well as appearing on nearby bookshelves.

"My goodness," Aisha gasped. As the shimmering green light washed over her she saw, for a moment, another her using a pole arm and fighting off armies of bandits.

"Interesting," Quill noted, "we're getting more multiversal bleed through than normal. It may be because of the higher background energy in this universe."

"Be careful," Hazuki cautioned, "I don't want you hurting yourselves."

Collet watched, using a small magical stone to record the events for the headmistress. "This is remarkable," she noted quietly, carefully not disturbing them.

"All right, I have the readings," Quill said as the green light died away, "Lilith?"

The green light cut off, and Lilith slumped tiredly. "Lilith!" Hazuki hurried to her side, helping support the woman before she fell.

"Sorry Hazuki," Lilith recovered after a few moments, "it was harder than usual, with all the extra energies around here."

"I'm glad you're all right," Hazuki said, helping her into a nearby chair.

Lilith enjoyed Hazuki touching her, but fought the urge to snuggle close. She knew being overly affectionate could drive Hazuki away. "The traces from Eve were unusually strong too," Lilith noted, "but I'm not sure why. We're... I'd guess at least several weeks behind at this rate."

"Agreed," Quill nodded, "though I did get better readings on the unique energies Lilith and Eve use. Hopefully we can track it better now."

"Let's hope," Hazuki agreed.

"So you came here looking for Rei?" Aisha asked curiously as they waited for Lilith to recover more. "I worked with her a bit..."

"Can you tell me about her?" Quill asked curiously.

"Very full of life," Aisha recalled, "everyone seemed to like her. She wasn't that good at her job, honestly, but no one minded because she was so sweet."

"I can imagine that," Hazuki admitted, smiling fondly. She looked at Lilith, "I think you're right about us needing a rest."

"Really?" Lilith beamed.

Hazuki looked over at Collet and asked, "Do you think your headmistress would object to us staying a few days?"

"I don't think she'd mind," Collet answered promptly, "though I hope you wouldn't mind letting a professor or two look you over?"

Hazuki made a face but nodded, "I think we could do that."

The group navigated their way out of the library, Lilith rapidly recovering her strength. The many fangirls continued to 'squee' over Hazuki, but she ignored it stoically as they walked the halls of the academy looking for someone in authority.

"The headmistress is probably already away on her honeymoon," Collet admitted, "but her second should be around."

The vice-principal was not the sort of person Hazuki was expecting. The tall, blue haired woman seemed quite serious, yet humor glinted in her eyes. Her family name was Chōun, but as she waved them to seats she asked them to call her Sei. "So," she asked as she leaned against her desk, "how can I help you?"

Quill had to fight not to notice how her white dress was split, showing a generous amount of leg. "We were wondering if we could avail ourselves to your hospitality for a few days," she said diplomatically.

Sei seemed quite aware that Quill was noticing her body, and it didn't terribly bother her. "I believe we can accommodate you," she smiled, "but we have a great deal of guests visiting because of the wedding. You might have to share rooms."

"That would be fine," Hazuki said, even though she dreaded the idea of sharing with one of the students here. She felt so much older than them, even though she knew that physically they were all about the same age.

"I think I can bump a student and let two of you share a room," Sei seemed to read Hazuki's mind as she continued, "and one of you could use my couch."

"I'll take it," Quill flashed a smile.

Sei smiled back warmly, "I thought you might."

To be continued...


End file.
